nickinthe90sfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick in the Afternon
Nick in the Afternoon is a programming block on Nickelodeon that aired from 1995 to 1998 on weekday afternoons during the summer, hosted by Stick Stickly, a popsicle stick voiced by New York City native Paul Christie (who would later voice Nick Jr. mascot, Moose A. Moose). The 1998 stint ran from the summer until December. Henry and June's Summer replaced this Nickelodeon summer block a year later. Stick Stickly was later revived for the TeenNick 1990s' block The 90s Are All That. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_in_the_Afternoon&action=edit&section=1 edit Regular segments During its first summer, the programming consisted of normal Nickelodeon shows that would have aired regardless, but come its second summer, Nick in the Afternoon made some key changes, instead showing preselected Nicktoons with added segments such as "U-Pick" (viewers pick what show and episode they want to see) and U-Dip (viewers pick which substance Stick Stickly is dipped in or any substance at all using their bare feet). Viewers occasionally chose a program that had not been aired on Nick in many years, for example You Can't Do That on Television. The preselected segments were indicated by a dial using Stickly as the spinner, so as to keep the cartoons a surprise. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_in_the_Afternoon&action=edit&section=2 edit Stick Stickly's address When giving viewers the address at which they could write him, Stick Stickly would sing a little (and easily memorized) jingle: "Write to me/Stick Stickly/PO Box 963/New York City/New York State/10108." After the Internet became mainstream, a note stating "...or e-mail me at nick.com" was added to the end. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_in_the_Afternoon&action=edit&section=3 edit Stick Stickly in pop culture *Lemon Demon has made a song about Stick Stickly, where he mentions him singing the address. *The band, Attack Attack! have a song entitled "Stick Stickly". *Asher Roth mentions Stick Stickly in "Common Knowledge" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nick_in_the_Afternoon&action=edit&section=4 edit Stick Stickly on The '90s Are All That Stick Stickly segments from the block have been used in promotions for The 90s Are All That, and on September 6, 2011, during The 90s Are All That block, a commercial announced that Stick Stickly would be returning to television on Friday October 7, 2011 at midnight. The character has been updated for modern times, with a vocabulary that not only makes frequent reference to modern amenities such as Facebook, flat screen TVs and Jersey Shore, but also has been updated with a more adult sense of humor to reflect the older late-night audience. Stickly hosts "U-Pick with Stick" each Friday, where users on The 90s Are All That website can request up to four shows to be seen. The winning "pick," which is decided by an online vote (another sign of modern times), is announced by Stick Stickly. Stickly is also taking questions by use of a Twitter hash tag, #POBox963, a reference to his old 1990s era jingle from Nick in the Afternoon. It was later announced in December 2011 that U-Dip would also make a return, joining a long list of objects dropped on New Year's Eve at midnight.